Chaos Era: Timeline
The Chaos Era is a timeline of events taking place in World Wrestling Entertainment. The beginning of this era is unclear as the events happened slowly, with a gradual decline in peace from the era before that. It was notably brought on by the attack on Klaus Goldstein at Summerslam VIII but could also have began when Bruce Wayne AKA Batman was crippled by a car backstage at Wrestlemania VIII. -- Batman is struck by a car, just an hour before his set match against WWE Champion Elliott Smith. Smith is questioned but never charged for the crime. Smith's trainer and manager William Regal is fired due to unproven circumstance which created the first bit of real controversy from the company in some time. **This was confirmed to have been planned by Eric Bischoff and Bane. -- Elliott Smith defeats Robocock in a Last Man standing match at Money in the Bank in a mere 20 seconds, leading many to believe that Robocock was either payed to drop the match or threatened in some way. These rumors were never met with proof and soon faded. -- Bane viciously attacks Klaus Goldstein at Summerslam VIII before his set match against "Boy" George O'Dowed, leaving Goldstein unable to move for months following the attack. Bane would then disappear, leaving many more questions than answers. -- The morning after Summerslam VIII, "Boy" George O'Dowed is found dead in his hotel room from an apparent drug overdose. No foul play was expected, as the amount of drugs in his system were that of prescribed doses. This left yet again another black mark on the history of deaths in the Granger-Christian ran WWE. -- At Fucking Your Father II: In Your House, Bane made his return following the 60 minute Iron Man match between WWE Champion Elliott Smith and Driver, attacking Driver to the point of seizure. Bane then disappeared once more and was immediately terminated from his contract from WWE. -- At Wrestlemania IX, Eric Bischoff made a failed power play for control of WWE when he revealed himself and Bane to have been behind all of the terrible attacks throughout the previous year. His failure came into place when he attempted to give an order to Bane following their dismantling of Bruce Springsteen. Bane broke Bischoff's neck as the camera's were cut. Bane went on to proclaim himself as "liberator of the people" and told the crowd to do as they pleased. Multiple people were killed, and injured during the trampling to escape the stadium. The future of the company as a whole is at a stand still at the time of this writing. -- On April 23rd, it was decided that the WWE would resume all touring but on a much smaller scale. For reasons of safety, the brand extension between Raw and Smackdown was cancelled and all members of the active roster began touring together, performing in smaller venue's where security was easier to maintain. This lead to overcrowding and confusion between the backstage agents and the in-ring talent, often esculating into a problem in front of the audience, but not in front of a camera, as all television shows have gone black. The King of the Ring tournament, as well as the ECW pay-per-view dates were honored with Eric Victorino winning the tournament with a defeat over Glen Danzig. It's unclear whether Victorino will be at any time rewarded the Championship Match that usually is given to the King of the Ring winner. -- It was decided on June 17th that at Money in the Bank on July 27th, the WWE would go live on pay-per-view for the first time since the attack of Wrestlemania IX. It was also revealed that at Summerslam, no longer being hosted in the UK due to conflicts with customs, the WWE and World Heavyweight Championships would be combined when Elliott Smith would face against Dave Vanian. There will a special guest referee yet to be announced. Also at Summerslam, the United States and Intercontinental Championships will be combined. The merging of championships will stem from the end of the brand extension, returning the company to the original three belts held during the long fabled "Legends Era". This, however, will not effect the ECW brand.